For me
by AwesomeWeirdness
Summary: Bella is a quite girl and Edward is the popular bad boy they hate each other for a misunderstanding what will happen when alice comes back and gets bella into the high school elections? better than it sounds Im bad at summaries
1. Starting all over

**AN: Heyyyy ummm this is the our first fanfic so pleasee dont be rude :D emmm yeah maybe u notice that I said 'our' it is because we are two persons doing this fanfics and I think I will stop writing know enjoy :D ...**

**Disclaimer: We dont own sexy edward cullen sorry but neither do you :D that is incredible stephanie meyer**

**Chapter 1:S****tarting all over… **

**BPOV**

"! GOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYBODY. TODAY IS A NEW DAY AND FOR THE DAILY BASIS IT IS NOT A SUNNY DAY OUTSIDE. DUHHH! IT'S FORKS. IN OTHER NEWS IM SORRY FOR ALL THE LOSERS WHO ARE STARTING SCHOOL TODAY HAHAHAHA, SUCKERS!"

"SHOUT THE FORKS UP YOU MORON!" Yeah I am kind of grumpy in the morning.

Hmmmmmmmm ! Die stupid allllaaaaarmmmm, you stupid clock, and you STUPID man with your stupid chirpy voice in the mornings, and your also STUPID ALARM. You can only announce the time of the torture don't you, just because you don't have to endure it right, you lucky moron ….. hey ummm yeahh, I'm Bella Swam I'm 17 years old, I have plane brown hair and plain brown boring eyes, pale white skin and got no curves at all and I hate my clock. You must be wondering what is the torture I'm talking about… yeahh well some people call it high school but I like the first term more because dad taught me to call things by what they are.

"Come on Bella wake up! You are going be late and you wouldn't want that" said that moronic voice on the back of my head and all I want to say is SHUT THE FORKS UP! Yeah only because she doesn't have to endure the torture I do every day (well, she is wherever I am, but you get it). I have tried to explain her that if high school was interesting or at least has a monkey that danced in every class I would go willingly but it doesn't have either. High school has been the same thing for the last 3 years and I'm finally on my last year it sounds so good "Last year of torture" I feel like a prisoner in a high maintenance jail that had just been told that he just have to wait a little more to be free. See, TORTURE!

And then I rose to my feet just to fall again thanks to my soar numb and momentarily useless muscles. When I finally could stand up and hope to not tripping again over anything because that is something common with me, I am a poor terrible case of fall-over-air disease. Well thanks God I got to the bathroom in one piece and put on the hot water to wake up my senses. I enter it after a while and put my favorite freesia body wash as well as my strawberry shampoo. When the hot water started to run out I got out of the shower and went to my bedroom. I turn on the radio at full volume when "Love and Affection" was on the radio **(by Neon Trees, I love that song: D)**and got dressed on a pair of old jeans that didn't flattered my butt, but whatever I'm just going to school anyways and my favorite blue top and a sweat shirt on top with the last but not least tad a tad a! My beloved black converse. I went down the stairs to find a shouting Charlie begging in a really load voice to the toaster.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T BURN, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T BURN, DON'T BURNNNNNNN!" My dad said, yeah he is great at the cooking thing, he can manage to not burn the water, it really evaporates, that's his "excuse", yep that is my daddy.

"Morning dad"

"Shush, I'm busy here!" he told to me.

"Dad its bread and it IS on the toasted. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ding!

And then 2 black bread slices came up.

"Yeah Dad, what's the worst that could happen?" he mimicked my voice "good Bella look what you've done!"

"WHAT at least I'm not the one talking to the toaster" and stuck my tongue like a 5 year old.

"Well at least I'm not the one that talks alone in her room"

"HEYYYY" I glared at him "I wasn't talking alone I was… talking to the radio man!"

"yeah right Bella tell yourself that honey" I glared at him and grab my granola bar and got the heck out of there, just to see him with him with his smug smile still in place, and heard him say when I was getting to my truck "Good day sweetie don't talk to strange unanimated things!"

I got the engine running with a loud sound and got out of the drive way, on my way to my daily torture at least until next summer. I got to school early and went to see where my homeroom was and was glad to see it was my favorite teacher which taught English and Music APP, he honestly rules! he knew how to keep me awake during his classes. I saw how the class was slowly filling and suddenly the bell rang and enter the room

"Good morning class I will be your homeroom teacher this year and…"

He was interrupted with soft knock on the door to see a fun size girl with spiky black hair smiling as wide as her cheeks allowed her to and she said "Excuse me I'm late but I'm new and got pretty lost."

"It's ok darling, what's your name?" said

"I'm Alice …." She answered but I couldn't catch up her last name, so after that the told her to take a seat wherever she wanted and she came to the free chair beside me and said "Hey I'm Alice what's your name?"

**AN: Please review tell us if you like it or not ... do we continue is your decision tell us pleaaaseee we got much more to write and Bella hasn't met edward yet this is just the beginning ;D**


	2. King pumping head skittle eyes

Heyyy these is Andrea and Jessy again sooo thanks for the reviews,favorites and alerts we have received here is the second chapter tatatada….ohhh and I almost forgot sorry for all the mistakes in the first chapter that was actually my fault andrea coughs *Jessy Luan -.-* Jessy-heyyy was that necessary! Andrea- duhhhh

**Disclaimer:** Today Andrea said she own's twilight so I told the men in white to come and get her xD… we don't own twilight just in our crazy dreams.

**Chapter 2**

The spiky black hair girl, Alice, suddenly glared at me, all I could think about was WHAT DID YOU DID BELLA?

And then she said "SWEATSHIRT. OFF. NOW!" all I could answer was "but...but...but…" and she continues to glare at me as she said it again while looking at me as if she was going to rip my head off if I didn't.

"I. SAID. OFF"

"Fine!", I said with a defeated sigh, and took off my sweatshirt.

"Now, happy?" I know what you are thinking "Bella swan gave up" but I really want to get to my 18th birthday and well I like my head where it is right now sooo…defeat it is. Anyways, how on earth can a person that tiny have so many power -.- I mean look at her! She is a fun size, black spiky hair girl. Yeah maybe I'm no giant and maybe I'm not skilled and maybe I can't walk over a flat surface without landing on my butt, anyways that's not the point … were I was ? Ahhhh yeah she is smaller than me and she looks pretty evil, but nice and evil like a little evil pixie, yeah that's it she is an evil pixie. Small and pretty and well you know….evil.

"Very, You'll see we are going to be best friends, what's your name?" she said with the big smile back on her face

"Ummmmm… I'm Bella you won't bite me right?"

"Ohhh nice to meet you Bella and don't be silly I won't **bite** you seem pretty nice, I just couldn't stand seeing how my new best friend was going to be eaten by that hideous thing"

"Heyyyyy it isn't that hideous. It's my favorite sweatshirt and I would appreciate if you have some respect for it. Now could you please give it back? Please?"

"Bella I'm your best friend", she said with puppy dog eyes. "And for your own good as well as for my love for fashion, the health of this school and the order of the whole wide world I am not giving it back, sorry but look at the bright side I'm saving the world of this …"

"Sweatshirt, MY Sweatshirt" I said between my teeth

"Yeah, yeah that thing. But don't be sad Bella, it is going to the heaven of the shirts that sweat, wherever that place is" and I think I heard her say something along the lines "I'm going to burn it when I get home". I chose better to ignore it.

Then interrupted our little argument, "Well class I'm going to be your homeroom teacher this year I will give you your locker numbers in a while" after that he started calling one by one the poor soul that would have to endure one more year of torture, to give out the lockers numbers.

Break finally came and I was with Alice. I can't believe she said we were going to be friends. Wow, I Bella Swan has a friend. We were walking down the hallway when we saw them, the Hales and Cullen's and well let's just say that they didn't go unnoticed for Alice.

"Hey, who are **they**?" she asked.

"Well, the big bulky guy with blue eyes and curly black hair is Emmett Cullen; the beautiful girl that looks like she just got out of a magazine cover is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend. They are king of the High School royalty, Emmett is the Captain of the football team and Rosalie the cheerleader's captain…so don't mess with them."

I was in the middle of the conversation when she said "Uhhh Bella? and who is goldy locks?"

"Ohhh, yeah sorry that is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, the truth is that I have never heard him say a single word, and finally and very least is Edward Cullen the other guy that you see in there, the one that looks like he has a big pumpkin by head and green skittle eyes, 'mister I have a big ego and date any girl I want too because I think I'm that good'" I said imitating a boy's voice

Edward Cullen…. Jerk number #1 in Forks high school has dated almost every girl in high school and well…Forks. He a really big head and I have heard rumors that he cut his little sister's hair and stole a lollypop from a little girl and so much more…jerk.

Anyways Alice just laughed and said "Well he really looks like he has a pumpkin head with skittle eyes!". But I got the weird feeling that she already knows him. Weird.

AN: please review we got much more!


	3. WaitWhat his what?

**AN: hey again h****ere we are with a new chapter tada! By the way I already changed the 1****st**** chapter if you want to reread it maybe it would clear somethings out **_**–Andrea-yeah Jessy maybe they would have understand since the beginning if it wasn't for a little SOMEBODY * looks at jessy***_** Jessy glares at andrea and sticks her tongue out –Jessy-hmmm T.T you don't let go right? Enjoy people **

**Disclaimer: Today I went to visit Andrea to where the men in white took her. We don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I'm still hungry! I don't understand why Alice is still staring at the Cullens and at the Hales especially Jasper. Ohhh! Well.

"Alice I'm going to buy something to eat, do you want to go look for a table while I buy you something or do you want to go with me?"

"I'll go with you."

We were peacefully walking when an imaginary rock (invisible for your mortal eyes to see) got in my way and well, you know made me fall on my butt and let's just say maybe just maybe someone was coming near that exact way where I was going, in the same exact second I fall ..on my face. I blushed and saw who the stranger was the answer: it was no stranger it was Mr. Pumpkin Head himself, yeah he has a pretty big head full with all his drama queen problems, slutty girls and his big, enormous ego which is probably the size of Jupiter and let's not forget that the 99.9% of his head and what takes all the space is…air.

When he got down helping me with the things that I had thrown or misplaced over the air when I lost my balance Alice bend down by my side to help too. I had done a pretty big mess of notebooks in which in between was my black and white notebook; you might be thinking why does this notebook concern me so much? Yeah well, it **is** important for me, you see that notebook contains all my thoughts within essays, poetry etc… no it is not a diary it is just somewhere where I can open myself. That little notebook is where I have poured my soul and the only one who gets my point of view of the world, and if someone saw it well I don't think they would comprehend and even worst of it all was Mr. Airhead When I saw him bending down to grab it, I knew it would be the end of the world for me so I grab it as fast as I could and immediately put it on my backpack. I noticed Alice said something when she bend to help me with the things but it wasn't to me she was talking to, she was telling something to Mr. I Want to be the Next President of the USA, yeah right, like we need someone like that to govern the country. HAHAHAHA!

Alice said something like "So now you decide to be the good one right?" or something among that lines God I think I'm getting deaf. Mr. Next Americas Top Model (God, I should really stop calling him names, but… they are true, ugh!) stood up instantly as well as us with a shock face, hahahaha he look like a deer in headlights when he saw Alice ok so yeah I got lost in here or he thinks he just had love at first sight and will try to screw Alice or I don't know. **HIS WHAT?**Now is my turn to look like a Chinese anime when Alice opened her mouth with that big smile of hers.

"Hey big brother"

* insert Mr. Pumpkin head looking like a deer in headlights and Bella anime* yep you got the picture, I feel like my eyes will pop and roll out of my head, can someone grab them please I need them for my next class.

Moment restart brain, let me get this straight Alice is Edward's sister, um wow huh? Well that explains a lot hehehe, yeah I could only hear what Emmett Cullen apparently Alice's cousin too say "HOLY SHIT! DRAAAMAAAA!Hey Ali what's up?" followed by a booming laugh.

"Alice what is your second name?"I said

"Actually its first name Bella its Mary…"

"Mary Alice Cullen! COME WITH ME RIGHT KNOW!" and then I pulled my new best friend sister of my former enemy.

"You're **Edward's SISTER?**" I swear my head is going to explode right now.

"Kind of…" look at those eyes… No she can't manipulate you, Bella.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You never asked?"She got to be kidding me; I was positively red from all the anger, my face felt hot from all the blood pulsing. Then it was when I saw her hair, .GOD. That jerk. He did cut his baby sister's hair.

"Oh my, he did cut your hair. He is such a jerk, he doesn't know when to stop right. I understand he wants to bother me a complete stranger, but cutting his sister's hair is a **whole** different level. I swear that when I see his fa-"

"Stop! What are you talking about?" Alice interrupted by babbling.

"Your hair, it is short. So the rumors are true, he did cut his baby sister's hair look at you Oh God!"I said astonished.

I got a really confused look from Alice "Wait what? Dear Lord, Hahahahahahahahaha" she started cracking 'till she had to grab her stomach.

"Ahhh" she wipe a tear from her cheek and gave a big sigh " No Bella, Edward did not cut my hair"

"So I have hated your brother for nothing?"

"Uhhh well kinda"

"It doesn't matter now, it's explanation time now Alice"

"Ok Bella, shoot"

"How's that, is that, I mean, How on Earth? Huh…?" I didn't know exactly how or what to ask first but now I know Edward doesn't want to use her. I feel like my head is going like mile per hour, when someone interrupt my babbling, guess who?

"Alice what the hell are you doing here?" The big brother himself asked glaring all the while at Alice.

"Excuse me I was talking first with her…" Doesn't he see that I am having a constructive conversation with her?

"Whatever freak, I need to talk to my sister." **He. Did. Not!**

Ok it is Official: I hate Edward Cullen 

**AN:****What do think will happen next? Please tell us what u think and ask your questions we will pm you and if we get more reviews we will send the pumping head to bite you! And we will update faster. Please leave us a review and tell us if u're liking it or if you think its horrible tell us your favorite part and most of all please review :D**


	4. OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

**A.N:Hey everyone here we are again and no we haven'****t abandon the fanfic. The thing is that had a lot of torture these couple of weeks even though we didn't receive much reviews we are posting a longer chapter so here it is…**

**Disclaimer:we don't own twilight neither Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Aro, Marcus, Felix, Jane, Tanya, James, Victoria…well you got the point –sniff- Ohh no don't cry again Andrea **

**Chapter 4: Oh no she didn't**

**BPOV:**

And I can swear his head grew a little more just right there by his forehead

"And your point is?" he said

"You don't have respect for anyone do you?"

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Jerk"

He had this smug smile of his. AHHHH! I HATE HIM!

"I don't know why I need to explain this to you but whatever, she is my sister so I can talk to her whenever I want to, get it."

"What the Forks! She is my best friend!"

"You have known her for what? One day?"

I heard Alice said "Hey guys I'm still here remember?"

"And I can bet that I know more of her in one day than you in your whole life!"

"Hey there was that couple of years that I only pooped on my dippers and the other ones are a little blurry that isn't my fault".

And between the shouts there was a faint "Eww! Edward, that is just gross!" by Alice.

"Do you even know what her favorite color is?" now he was staring at Alice like the answer would just pop up out of her in a rainbow.

"Uhhhhh pink?" ok so Alice was wearing pink, who wouldn't have guess that?

"That doesn't count you know? How about her favorite movie?" ha! he wouldn't know that and I knew by that look on his face that he was utterly lost in thought and I didn't care about the smug smirk proudly placed on my face when he said

"Zombieland?" HA! I KNEW IT. HE DOESN'T HAVE THE ANSWERS FOR ALL THE QUESTIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

So then I adjusted my glasses that were falling…yeah I use glasses since I was in 4th grade. I'm a mole without them. When I was little I just thought this was the way everyone saw the world…HEY I was 9 ¾! That was the year I came to Forks that's when I stared being "the freak", I remember that day perfectly that was the day I met Edward Cullen…

_Flashback…_

"_Bella sweetie everything is going to be okay you are going to have new friends" Charlie said._

"_But daddy I don't want new friends I want my old friends, I want to see Jake and Paul and Sam and Brandy and Stephanie and Karen and Andrew and Mary and Martha and…"and then Charlie stopped me yeah there were a bunch of names. _

"_Oka__y, Okay. Darling we will go see them other day but today is your first day at school and you don't want to leave your poor dad alone on that big house do you?" and he did me the puppy eyes. _

"_Dad that doesn't work on you, do you know it only work on adorable little girls …like me for example" we started laughing and told him that I would give it a try, we said our goodbyes and then torture started. I entered the class late being my first day at Forks Elementary maybe it was a small place but sure it was a maze, when I finally got to class I was introduced by , I had a hard time pronouncing it so we called her Ms. Sunshine. _

_I remembered she said "Good morning kids today we have a new classmate, and she is called Isabella Swan so please say hi", a choir of hi's were heard, then she told me "So who wants Isabella to seat beside him or her?" I felt uncomfortable being in front of all that people and felt my face fill with blood when I saw a boy with a strange color hair, like a penny I thought, smiling so big that you could see he was missing a teeth. The teacher told me to go seat beside him and I went, when I sat he said with a friendly smile._

"_Hi I'm Edward and I am 9 and 4/5 and you are Isabella right?"_

"_Just Bella I don't like when people call me Isabella and I'm 9 and ¾." _

"_Ok ju__st Bella. Look I'm missing a tooth, it fell yesterday when I was playing with my cousin and Perez the mouse _**(raton perez for those of latin America who know of who I talk about and for the other ones the "raton perez" is another name for the tooth fairy but in these case it is a mouse not a fairy anyways they have the same job so…) **_left me a couple of bucks under my pillow"_

"_Isn't that the tooth fairy?"_

"_Nu-uh the tooth fairy is for the girls that lose their teeth and the Perez the mouse come when boys lose their teeth; well that is what my parents told me"_

"_Ohhh. Really?"_

"_Yep and you know what else? He left me a note and signed it himself!"_

"_Really let me see it! Show it! Show it please…?"_

"_Ok, but don't tell the other ones that I have it or they will want to see it and you might not see the letters clearly but what did you expect? It is a mouse writing" he took a paper out of his pocket and gave me a toothy grin letting show the hole between his teeth then passed the paper to me and it was true you couldn't read a thing of it. It said:_

_To: Edward A. Cullen_

_Thanks __for the tooth buddy_

_-The Raton Perez_

_That was then all happened James saw us and said "Hey Edward what are you doing with __**her? **__Come here know!" _

"_Excuse me Bella I'll be right back can you have the paper for me?" I just nodded he smiled and went to the other boy and when they thought they were out of hearing distance James exploded "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FREAK?"_

_And I could here Edward say "James she is not a freak she is nice"_

"_What now you want to kiss her? She __**is**__ a freak look at her she is the new girl and she even uses glasses haha she has 4 eyes!" _**(no offense we actually both Andrea and me wear glasses, I have mole-vision and have been wearing them for a long time, I mean the glasses not the moles -Jessy)**

After that Edward never talked to me again he didn't even ask for his letter back and I think I might still have it somewhere. Anyways were I was? Ohhh yeah the movie. My flashback had taken like a couple of seconds so nobody really noticed I spaced out and came back just to hear Edward say…

"Like you know which one is?" 

We had been discussing apparently the whole hour because the bell of the break woke us all up after all the shouting and yelling. A voice sounded from the speakers "Elections will be running soon so be ready, who will be our next High school president?" I could swear Alice had an evil spark on her eyes and said slowly

"Bella…. I got an idea." But she didn't told me which one was and hooked my arm with hers and turned me around from where her brother was standing still with his mouth wide open. So… now that we were alone, I needed to ask.

I whispered "Alice which is your favorite movie?" Alice just giggled and said like it was the most obvious thing for everyone.

"Silly Bella, its 'The Devil Wears Prada'. Which is yours?"

I didn't hesitate "Romeo and Juliet and in second place Letters to Juliet" we checked our schedules and saw were we were headed to… History apparently we had all of our classes together.

I sat in one of the chairs of the corners while Alice went to the teachers desk to get her slip signed and when she was going to seat beside me the teacher said "NOOO, NO GIRLS ON MY CLASS SEATING TOGETHER the order will be girl, boy, girl, boy and so on, so please take the seat of the front please Miss. Swan and Miss. Cullen one chair in between" and it just happened to be my luck that Cullen was on my class and that the teacher had the great idea of seating him between us apparently HE was a boy. This was going to be a looooong hour. I was trying to pay attention when

"Hey" I heard but I didn't thought it was to me they were referring to, I mean people barely speak to me and then I heard it again "Hey you" It was Cullen who nudged me to catch my attention.

"What?" I whispered harshly.

"I didn't catch your name, freak" Maybe because I didn't give it to you, I thought. I didn't answer to his comment though, and then he did something I didn't thought he would he started saying in a very low but annoying voice "you are freak, you are a freak, you are freak, you are a freak" he was getting with my patience, man he was annoying and then thanks to my luck the teacher asked me a question I didn't heard because a moron asked for my name.

"Excuse me could you repeat the question please?"

"Isabella what country is this?" she said pointing to a map of all the Americas showing a little country in the middle between north and south America right in the center but I remembered it perfectly I don't know why…many people don't even know it exists maybe I like it because it is different just a little like me it has bad things and sometimes that is the only thing everybody see but it has good things too that apparently people never notice I have seen it in pictures and it's a beautiful country.

"Honduras"

"Perfect, Miss. Swan"

And here we go "psss so your name is Isabella? Hmmmm you know if you turn it around it would be Allebasi it sounds Arab are you a terrorist?" **(no offence intended if there an Arab reading these) **He faked surprise** "**OH MY GOD you ARE a terrorist! Isabella is a freak and a terrorist, Isabella is a freak and a terrorist, Isabella is a freak and a terrorist, Isabella is a freak and a terrorist!" God! I am seriously going to kill.

"CULLEN SHUT THE FORKS UP!" when I noticed I was standing up and everybody was staring at me. I felt the blood rise up to my face and heat me cheeks.

"ISABELLA AND EDWARD GO TO THE PRINCIPALS !" Oh-uh that's never good, I have never been in the office before and now I was heading there the first day of my senior year thanks to the moron by my side. We walked quietly and entered the little room. Miss. Red Hair like I liked to call her in my head was seating on her desk and told us to seat with Tyler in the couch by the wall. Tyler moved to the left so that the three of us could fit in the couch and I finished in the middle of the two guys. All was silence between the three of us until

"Hey Edward, man I am thinking on trying on the elections these year for vice-president."

"And why not for president?"

Tyler said "It's too much pressure for me. So what do you think and what do you propose for my campaign I mean is from the country for the country."

Edward answered with a smirk "I have two syllables for you 'PAR-TY'"

"Stop talking over me! I'm still here!"

Butt nooo, why pay attention to the girl in the middle right? So they continued

"Really man…"

"It's enough!" and put my hands on both their faces and tried to get them to back up.

Edward said with a muffled voice "You know Isabella you should go to Anger management Therapy Sessions" well that's what is sounded for me because it really was "U owe Iaella u oul go to ange managme eapy ession"

"What? Shut up!" and then he stick his tongue out and when I thought that he was only doing it because he was a big baby, he reached for my hand and licked it YES YOU HEARD ME, HE LICKED ME!

"EWWWWWWWW EDWARRRRDD" he laughed at me and I glared at him.

Thanks to Miss. Redhead I would be free.

"Tyler the principal is waiting for you and you two you can go back to your classes. Ohhh and at the last hour you have to go to your homeroom"

We got the heck out of there and walk our own ways and for my surprise all the rest of my classes Cullen appeared in each one of them. I don't only have all my classes with Alice; I also have all my classes with his insane brother.

Finally homeroom, the last hour of the day. WOHOOOO! We sat in Mr. Lainez class and guess who appeared, if you guessed Phineas and Ferb, Chewbacca or a three headed unicorn you were wrong if you guessed Edward Pumpkin Head Cullen you were right and are the owner of a shiny new Ashton Martin, no I'm kidding, but it really was him.

Mr. Lainez started to talk to all the class " Okay class today's second homeroom is to announce the Elections so whomever wants to try for president, vice-president or treasurer please speak now or forever hold your peace." Ha elections I would never try for that all the debates and all that stuff, the attention I couldn't handle it I get too nervous to speak in front of people, I freak out. Election and Bella Swan will never be in the same sentence.

"E. Cullen for president!" Edward stood up put his fist in the air everybody cheered but nobody never ever expected what happened next. I heard someone stand up but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"I propose Bella Swan for president!" Alice, you are so dead. I think everybody in the class stopped breathing and time stopped a second. Then my brain finally catch up with me. Me, Election. NOOO!

"WHAT?" Edward and I both stand up and said in unison.

Shit.

**AN: Soo what do you think? Pleaseee review we want to know what do you think duhh and your questions and favorite parts and that if we should really continue? If you ask questions we will PM you back andddd**

**2 reviews- short chapter **

**4 reviews –short chapter fast update**

**6 reviews- medium chapter fast update**

**8 reviews- long chapter fast update**

**Its you choice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so please don't kill us! We know we said we were going to have fast updating but we had some problems on the way so we are uploading chapter 6 ****tomorrow or Saturday. **

**Disclaimer: Ohhh and we are in need of a beta or an Edward which ever is the case please contact us and you know we don't own anything…**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"ALICE, WHAT THE FORKS! OH MY GOD I HAVE NEVER EVER BY NO MEANS HAVE NEVER EVER WANTED TO BE PRESIDENT OF ANYTHING, I DONT LIKE POLITICS, I DISLIKE POLITICS…MARY ALICE CULLEN! YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" so yeah I feel like my eyes will fall on the floor at any moment and I probably look like a dragon that hasn't been fed in years… I'm going to kill her no to much though, I'm just going to suck her blood out, yeah that is better, don't you think? HEY THINK ABOUT IT WHERE IM I SUPPOSED TO BURRY THE BODY AFTERWARDS IF I KILL HER?

"Bella breath, relax, really have you ever tried yoga? You need a mantra ok repeat after me UMMMMMMM PRADA UMMMM GUCCI UMMMM BANANA REPUBLIC UMMM LOUIS VOITTON UMMM SHOPPING" Alice closed her eyes and kept humming her 'mantra'.

"Bella I don't hear you!" Ok I'm not going to do that. Seriously.

"ALICE CULLEN YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO DEAD!" I said while glaring at her though she didn't saw it she still had her eyes closed.

Finally she stopped humming but what kind of scared me was that a very creepy smile formed in her lips. Her eyes snapped opened when she started to say "Bella don't you hate my brother?" YESSSSS!

"Maybe" I tried to put my poker face into place. Where was this going?

"And don't you want to see him go crying over Esme's shoulder like a little baby?" YUP! "By the way she is my mom". Ok?

"Uhhh, I guess I would like that, Alice where are you going with all this" I said trying to be nonchalantly.

"And don't you want to make him beg pardon on his knees?" YESSSS!

Ok so bye poker face I'm a shame for Lady Gaga "YESSS!"

And then the decision was kind of made for me when a very stupid guy said "Hey Swan I'm going to smack that ass of yours in these elections" he said with that smirk …moron and then he left.

After this I turned to Alice, I felt that I had no other option "Alice, I'm in." I said. I felt a devious smile forming on my face. Ha! He is so dead, he won't even now what took him down…jerk.

Maybe I made Lady Gaga disappointed, but not John Hanson.

**EP****OV**

"WHAT" we said in unison. What the fuck was wrong with Alice? Putting that freak into the elections. Anyways why am I bothering I'm going to clean the floor with her hair and I'm going to smack that ass and while I'm at it Ill say O-M-G LOOK AT THAT BUTT IS SOOO BIG! Hahahaha were was I ohhh yeahhh SHE IS GOING TO LOSE, IM WINNING, I ALWAYS WIN AND THERE'S NO WAY ON EARTH THAT FREAK WILL WIN! Um sorry I just wanted to make my point clear.

"Hey Swan I'm going to smack that ass of yours in these elections" and smirked at her because I just know how it pissed the world out her HEHE and she looks so funny when she tries to glare at me hehehe then I walked toward Emmett and Jasper.

Apparently for Emmett there are more important things to think about than that his cousin is coming his way. I mean when he saw me he didn't even say hello! Okay, that's too much to ask at least I was expecting a Hi dude, but no the first thing to come out of his big fucking mouth is "hey did you saw what Ali did?" He even sounded amazed and enthusiastic?

"Yes Emmett I saw it. I was there remember? Sitting beside you?" God, before Emmet I think the saying airhead didn't applied.

"That was you? Ohhh ok, sorry is that I was too busy passing notes with my three headed unicorn you know the one sitting beside me, maybe that's why I didn't saw you were besides him." And this is what I like to call an Emmett Moment, Ladies and Gentlemen. Said he had a what? Sometimes I wonder what going on in his head.

"Emmett since when do you have a unicorn?" Jasper asked.

"Jazzy, Jazzy,Jazzy, it is obvious that I have a unicorn who doesn't? Sometimes I wonder for what you use that pretty golden head of yours, Jazzy Bear." Okay I'm lost

"uhhh" we shared I look and that said let him dream. Emmett can be a 5 year old in a body of a 17 year old. How? I got no idea . Sooo

"And how is your unicorn called Em?" I asked

"Pancho Bob" he said with a big proud smile. " Ask me why? Come on Eddy ask me why?" I hate that people call me Eddy but anyways

"Fine Emmett why?

"Pancho because the center head has a big moustache so he looks kinda Mexican and Bob in honor of sponge bob Square Pants who teached me how to use my imagination and that I can be a peanut, and drink water under water." Okay. After that the class continued and the final bell rang. Liberty. day one finished now there's only like 300 more. After I went to my locker I went to my car and saw my surprise sister waiting for me apparently she had no car still and I was doing the job of chauffer then went home my day was pretty borring just a few missed calls from Lauren my future ex-"very caring and sluty friend" with who I already had a week. How to tell her that I had no intentions to continue being her "friend" I know text message

To: Lauren M.

Lauren it's , have a happy life away from me.

-Edward

Then I did my research for my new "loving and caring friend" for next week.

Day two at hell ….

We went in silence with alice on the car got out and got in forks High on separate ways. Nobody could see me with the friend of the freak but a few seconds after that I saw my best friend and excuse of a cousin wearing a shirt of VOTE 4 BELLA SWAN in big bold letters and that had little white swans all over it and shouting "ELLA SWAN FOR PRESINDENT VOTE VOTE VOTE …UHHH FOR BELLA DUCK OUPS SWAN!"

"EMMETT WHAT THE FUCK? WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT? I THOUGH YOU WERE WITH ME?"

" I was Eddy but alice said that if I helped them we were going to have pizza night every Friday. Don't you like my shirt Alice is picking my outfit."

"and well you know man chicks over dicks" he said I was glaring at him

"Em you do know that, that is what chicks say right?"

"Edd Edd Edd girls say bros over hoes I saw it yesterday on facebook like's duhhhh what do you think I'm dumb or something?"

**AN: ohhh we beg u pardon incredible reviewers sooo please review and if you have any question or comments feel free to do it, if it is a question we will PM you back!**


	6. Plan?

**AN: So yeah we are really sorry we haven't posted in a while but we… well had problems with computers and school and a lot of stuff we had this chapter done months ago but it has a lot of misspellings so yeah we are sorry for that too and we already have the next chapters ;) and well ummm we hope you like it please review please don't kill us in our sleep and well we will be posting more since we are in vacations :D**

**Disclaimer: we don't twilight, just in our craziest dreams :S**

**EPOV**

Do I really answer him?

"uhhhhhh emmm uhhhhh I" he raised an eyebrow and GOD BLESS JASPER HALE!

"Hey guys, Em what the fuck? They are moving fast, we have to get moving" he said. Finally someone who reasons!

"Edward I inform you that I'm going to your house tonight to plan..." After that I tuned him out. Oh no he looked decided about something and when Jasper is decided about something, he gets stressed and when he gets stressed he gets evil and evil means

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA we are going to take them down!" he said with a devious smirk. Oh sweet Lord what did I get myself into?

"Ok Jazz, may we now go to class?" Gulp, so now its when I fear for my life he turns to me with that, yeah that smirk and does that granny voice kind of like the one of the little guy of "The Lord of the Rings", the one with the ring that said 'my precious, my precious'.

"Yeah. Why not? That's a good idea Cullen, smart Cullen" ok Edward don't run he is your friend and hopefully he will return to normal in a while.

"Aha" Was all I managed to say.

**BOPV**

"Bella wake up! There is someone waiting for you." WT? who comes to your house at 6:00 am in the morning? WAIT A MOMENT, THERE WAS SOMEONE WAITING FOR ME?

"Coming!" hmmmm ok Bella, wake up, wake up, there is someone waiting. Damn. I ran with my messy hair, glasses, and pjs downstairs to murder whomever woke me up.

"So you are really her friend? Like friend, friend? Like the ones that talk about boys and that stuff?" said Charlie, who is he talking to?

"Yes sir, and tonight Bella and I are going to have a sleepover on my house, oh sorry do you agree?" I know that voice. Alice. Hey did she say something about a sleepover?

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, TAKE HER ITS OK. OH, IM SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE BELLA" and finally I got downstairs.

"Dad are you crying? Good morning Alice." I said

"No I just got something in my eyes; I'm going to the kitchen to practice not to burn the water"

"Okay?"

"Good morning Bella" she said and went upstairs passing me like she was in here own house and went to my room. Okay… so I don't think that Alice in my room, alone, is the best idea ever. Just think about it… my messy room in front of my new BFF and all my stuff and cloth and everything. So I went running as fast as I could to my room but it was too late. She was there standing. Just standing in front of the open doors of my closet with a shock expression on her face and then I decided to change whatever idea had formed in her mind because that expression was starting to get me worried and I really want to have a friend and that entered on the terms to keeping her from vegetating.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I asked. Please answer, please answer, please answer or at least give a sign that you are still alive.

"How do you live like this?" She said still staring at my closet, which was probably the cleanest part of all my room. What was wrong with it?

"Well you know I just breath, its easy, do it with me inhale, exhaled-" But she interrupted me.

"NOOOOO I mean how do you live with 'this'?" Alice said with a terrified look pointing to my cloth without touching it like if it carried a deathly disease.

"I don't see anything wrong her"

"WRONG!"She looked at me as if I was insane, and she was the one entering my house… something finally clicked in my brain.

"Alice how did you found out where I lived, and how did you got here?" She looked kind of like a deer in headlights. BUSTED!. But she composed herself rather quickly.

"That something for me to know, and you to never figure out. Ok, I'm going to pick up your outfit I can't let you go with that 'thing' with what I found you yesterday, oh and I'm picking up some cloth because we are going to have a sleepover at my house to plan some things."

"uhu…moment a plan? For what? I'm going to your house?" uh-oh-uh ok to much information. What was going on, on here? She just rolled her eyes and answer me

"of course we need a plan if we are going to mur…beat my brothers ass up and stragedies can only be discussed in a safe place and involve a lot of junk food, chick flicks, ice cream and evil pure evil." And she gave a me a smile that really scared the hell out of me.

"but we would be in front of the enemy commander that wouldn't make us more vulnerable?" I asked

"for last time Isabella Marie swan don't question your superior plan master ok?"

"Yes sensei?" moment how did she called me? "Alice how the hell do you know my whole name?"

Alice said" belle, dear sweet Bella someday you'll accept the fact that me Alice Cullen know absolutely everything, come on lets go to dress you up"

"Alice I can dress myself up I'm a young almost independent women!" I said

"Bella bella bella there's is no case in discussing this we both know I will win and I need to go to school and we are not leaving until I see you on decent cloths that wont torment the eyes of the poor and innocent students of forks high."

"so what am I now forks Barbie?" I questioned her

" silly Bella, obviously not. You are Barbie Bella new edition with stylist included now lets play dress up." She looked at me as she was going to murder me if I didn't fallow instructions but I stood there firm as a rock until BOOM I felt a mini avalanche knock me off my feet into my bathroom and locked the door. Wow that tiny evil elf had force!

"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT UNTIL YOU SHOWER YOUNG LADY! And I'm gonna be here waiting for you" I heard from the other side of the door so I gave in for now and took a long repairing shower since I was woken by an evil pixie from hell.

After my relaxing shower there was no Alice at the door as I have been expecting so I went to my room with a big smile on my face I felt like I had won a war with napoleon I would dress however I wanted. Then I saw it, my clothes selected by Alice on my bed Alice was nowhere to be seen so I went to my underwear drawers and found nothing I felt my blood drain and there was when I started to panic and turned to my closet. Nothing. It was completely empty. I was in shock how can someone so little so this? There was a note on top of my clothes. It said:

"_Barbie Bella_

_I already got in charged of the monsters from your closet and I already got your clothes for the sleepover/plan party. See you downstairs at your car_

_P.D: muahahahahahha remember this is for your own good and the good of the humanity_

_Love you_

_Bff: Alice"_

Ughhh I'm gonna kill her but first I'm gonna dress because I wont think that the most appropriate thing would be going out naked or at least with a towel around my body. I cant believe I have this clothes, I cant remember this cloth it must have been from the unopened gifts from my last birthday, I hadn't open them yet though for the fact that I hated my birthday because it made me one year older and something bad happened to me always and last year I almost made it without a scratch but I ended all covered in cake thanks to the guys from the reservation who apparently managed to sneak my gifts into my bedroom. I have to make sometime to see them again maybe someday afterschool. Anyways I dressed up and went to seek my victim to my car but first I said my dad goodbye who hugged me like there was no tomorrow and was still cryi…had something on his eye and told me to beware bares, wolfs and boys. Then I turned to my victim there wont be any witnesses its 7:30 in the morning and my daddy wouldn't let his little girl go to jail right?

But when I turned to my car Alice was already in the driver seat with my started ready to leave

I knocked the window, nobody drives my truck without my permission. Alice rolled down the window

"Yes do you need something?" she said with a big smile while I glared her

"What are you doing on MY truck?"

"Bella it's pretty obvious that I'm driving just get up." I just let it go for today I had worse things to think about like were to hide her body which brought me to the next question after I got to the passenger seat

"Mary Alice Cullen where is all my cloth?" she just smiled

"In Neverland darling were the lost kids can use them to do tents and scare pirates"

"Alice seriously where is it?"

Then she looked worried "haven't you ever seen peter pan? Well I'm gonna tell you just don't tell the pirates, it's the second star to the right ok?" I just let a loud groan and told myself it would probably be easier kill her tonight while she was sleeping. Then we stepped out of the house and well maybe just maybe Alice drives like a maniac so in our way I wondered if the reason she didn't had a car on here was that her license was suspended. We arrived to school in less than 15 minutes. Alice looked like she had been drugged that little energizer bunny from hell ugghhh.

She said "new record!" and after we 'safely parked at the school lot' which was COMPLETELY EMPTY! I got out of the car as soon as possible and threw myself to the ground to the unmoving ground and thanked God I was still alive after hurricane Alice after that I hugged my poor truck and whispered

"I won't let that maniac do that to you never again I promise"

"Bella stop being such a drama queen. Are you were really talking to your truck?" she said

"Annabeth is not just a truck Alice, Annabeth is THE truck and you are not touching her again. Capicci?" I said trying to look dangerous

"Fine it didn't happen anything to 'Annabeth' can I call her Beth?"

"Ok, Alice what are we doing here? The classes won't start for another hour"

My stomach started groaning, and I remembered that I was brutally forced out of my house with no food.

"Someone is hungry" Alice said and giggle and well I glared at her for millionth time this morning

"I AM hungry because someone came to my house at 6:00 am and took my out of my house on hour before school."

"Relax Bella everything is going to be fine we can go have breakfast in the cafeteria" she was right we entered the cafeteria and well there was no one to be seen just the lunch lady and all the food I could see.

"As a gift after being so 'rude to you' you can take whatever you want Bella" normally I wouldn't take this from her but I was hungry and she was the reason, but before I could take anything to eat Alice had already grabbed a bunch of things from granola bars to muffins etc. and had already paid for it and when I was ready to argue she stuffed a red apple into my mouth and said

"Go seat, this is the most important meal of the day" and then 'they' entered. Jasper looked like he was going insane and Edward had a panic look on his face that's when they saw us and started whispering after them Emmett and Rosalie entered. Emmett ran to us.

"Hey Ally, hey ducky" Emmett said. Did he just called me ducky? After that Alice went to talk to Rosalie, God knows about what. So it was time to ask my new friend?

"Sooo Emmett" I said with a smile

"Yes ducky?" he said

"Umm its swan anyways do you know what's going on there?" I said looking at Rosalie and Alice who glanced at us.

"It's the same, both are birds! And well yesterday I presented Rosie to Alice and Alice to Rosie and they just clicked."

"And do you have any idea of what are they are talking about right now?" I asked him but he was drooling over my muffin "Emmett you can have the muffin if you give me the information I want"

"Well I don't know ducky but being Rosie and Ally together it cant be good" he looked terrified before looking at me with puppy face as for asking 'Can I grab it? Can I grab it?'soo "Emmett grab the muffin" I said and sighed when we starred at them the turned to look at us or me and they both smirked.

"Ducky if I were you I would be really really scared" he said between bites

"Emmett it's swan!"

"So you want to be a fancy duck? It's ok ducky you can always fly" he said

"I'm not a fancy duck Emmett and no I can't fly, and for the last time my last name is swan" I said trying to make him understand

"Noo ducky don't say that all you need is faith, confidence and fairy dust! But you can always use your wings, we can rehearse afterschool if you want. Last summer I taught a couple of blue birds to fly they were near the house" then his voice turned a little quieter "but they didn't pass the last test so they didn't really approve the class" he looked a little disappointed.

I really had no idea of what to say, but all I had on my mind was Emmett with big blue paper wings attached to his arms teaching the poor little birds. "So what was the last test?" and my curiosity got the best from me.

"Ohh I threw them from the rooftop of our house so that they could try flying on their own" he was looking to space now as if remembering that day, but before I could answer the girls came back and the bell rang.

**AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Crap? Please leave your opinios, doubts, or questions and review and review and review and yes we don't have a beta so if you know a really good one or if you are a really good one please contact us. **_**Moment alice and bella have a sleep over and jasper and Edward too? What will happen? **_**HAHAHA things lots of things a prank or two and lots of revenge ;)**


	7. Day of things that Bella doesn't exp

**AN: Yeah well we are sorry we haven't uploaded lately, I haven't have the chance to have a computer near since mine got ruined anyways I hope you like the chapter and sorry for the misspelling that might be in there. Oh and we are still looking for a beta.**

**Disclaimer: not ours, not yours, Stephenie Meyer's**

**Chapter 7: ****Day of things that Bella doesn't expect to happen**

**BPOV**

So we all went to our classes after that and everything was "normal" with the fact that Alice and Rosalie were staring at me all day and eventually snickering, according to Emmett I should already be running to Canada he even gave a spare copy he had on his pocket of the Canadian anthem. In other "normal" news Rosalie and Emmett are sitting at our table.

Fine, call me paranoid but I'm not letting Alice near Annabeth ever again. So as soon as the bell rang I ran through the books of my locker find the ones I needed and ran to my car. Alice was looking for me in the entrance but I as already in my truck, she got sight of me and glared. She came walking or dancing as I only have seen her do.

She got to my window and said "I'm driving Bella you don't know where my house is." I matched her glare with one of my own and answered

"I can use some directions" HA! Take that Alice! I'm not letting it repeat (and well not I'm not only talking about my truck but when I get my cloth back I'm letting it in a high security closet…Alice proof )

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" She said slowly in a threatening way.

I smiled "Yes ma'am?"

"Get off the car now or…or…you wont ever see your clothes again!" tricky but let's be realistic, Alice wouldn't let me use the same clothes more than one day and for what I know she might have already burned my clothes by now.

"Ehhh well I will take my risks" I said trying to give a 'I don't care' look. Alice huffed and went to seat by my side; something on the back of my head is telling me that getting on the dark side of Mary Alice Cullen is not one of my brightest ideas. Anyways what was I supposed to do? I'm not letting her murder poor Beth on here. Her attempts of killing are enough for…for… the end of times and beyond. I only hope that I am not the next victim on Alice's blacklist but I felt relieved when she loosen up and started talking about how fun this night was going to be, how we were going to crash the monkeypigs (her words not mine) and of course the address to the Cullen's house. So we arrived and well you couldn't call it 'house' the word to their home sweet home was more…mansion.

**Jasper**** POV**

So the day went fast. I was already at my last period but wasn't really paying attention on the front I had other more important stuff on my mind right now. I was making my 'To do List' so I wouldn't miss a thing when I went to Edwards house after school we had some business to take care of. I kept writing on my list

Things to do:

Print some posters of campaign

Hire the cheerleaders to make propaganda at the football game

Get a spy and filter him/her into the enemies fields

Get walkie-talkies

Get code names

Do laundry

Help Emmett to get rid of all of his unicorns 'physiological necessities'

Make t-shirts with Edward's face on them

Take a picture from Edward doing some 'thumbs up' or just go into his facebook account and grab his pro-pic because it already has 105 likes ( most from the cheerleading squad, other girls and a couple of boys… )

Get some camouflage and dark shades

Get a sandwich… I am hungry

Get some binoculars

Stop talking with myself

Watch the new Phineas and Ferb episode

…

That was all I had by the time the bell rang. I went to my locker looking for the things that might be needed in this situation and went to Edward's car so that we could drive home. Edward came awfully slow who does he think he is? A bay watcher actor? Seriously he only was missing Rosalie by his side, put them both in swimsuits and ta daa. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh he really needs to understand that we will need all the time we can get I mean really I am not by any circumstances missing the new Phineas and Ferb episode today. Anyways he finally came after some millennia and said 'hi blah, blah, blah' but my mind was in other more serious stuff.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah get in the car" and got in the vehicle and went home in silence…I think. I was thinking on strategies of how to take them down. I mean I never really thought that someone was stupid enough to even think they had a chance against us but then again Edward's sister seemed naïve at these things, she thinks she is going to win with Swam no offence but the majority of the time this is more about strategies, politics and well popularity. I didn't even remember that Edward had a sister I mean she went to a boarding school or something like that. Don't think that I would ever forget someone like her, she is pretty. By the time she went to her boarding school I came to town with my parents some years ago, we never had the chance to meet. Now we were enemies, she will know that getting in war with Jasper Whitlock was never a smart idea.

I know what you are thinking how he is going to stay without his parents reporting him missing or… the clean clothes, but my parents already knew where I would be…my second home, and well the clothes… I already kinda live here so yeah I have some extra clothes in Edward's closet. We said hi to Esme as soon as we crossed the door and went straight for the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" Edward and I said at the same time, and ran for the kitchen we were taking stuff out for preparing our sandwiches when Edward said

"Man you do know that she is MY mom and not yours right?" yeah well Edward and I have grown together through the years and well at some point I felt like part of their family. Esme was good to me, she always made me feel loved(obviously in a very motherly way) always caring about us and showing us how to treat girls right, yeah she doesn't know about Edwards reputation at school but me, I am looking for someone special.

"Pfff I got no idea what are you talking about." I said and prepared my sandwich. We went to Edwards room to plan and…see Phineas and Ferb and take care about some of the other stuff that were on my list.

BPOV.

So when we arrived I was...umm I don't know I never expected something like this, we got to the house and I met Alice's mom and I could see from where Edward had those unusual green eyes her hair was caramel and she had the most welcoming smile. She looked completely sweet if it wasn't for her eyes I would say that Edward was adopted I mean for what I have seen so far the Cullen's were good persons, maybe Edward was abducted by aliens when he was little or something or simply he was the black sheep from the family… the end.

"Hi girls, oh you must be Bella! Alice has told us so much about you!" said. I immediately felt a blush creping to my face.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." And what I least expected she hugged me and said

"Oh Bella, please call me Esme come in. Alice, and your brother?" ughhhhh Edward well I hope that while I am at this house I don't see him. Alice told her that she didn't saw him when we came out and that we would be at Alice's room.

When Alice opened the door to her room I think I looked pretty much like a fish…all I could see was pink I might as well have entered Barbie world. Before Alice could say anything my brain was already seeking for places where my clothes might be, hey I still have a little hope that maybe not everything has been burned yet. We started by seeing chick flicks and eating icecream something that I have never done with a friend, because if you think about it much I have never had a friend that was actually a girl and I don't think that the guys at the reservation might want to do this kind of things with me. It was fun. Out of nowhere we heard the front door open and close, some muffled voices. Alice stopped the movie to hear more clearly, her face was blank

"They are here" she said looking at me

"They?" I asked. I didn't expect more people. Apparently today was the day of things Bella doesn't expect to happen woohoo. Now what Edward is throwing a party?

"Edward and his friend, Jasper" Alice said and an evil smile took over her angelical pixie face. Great so now we have Edward and his twin in crime, an insane pixie, and a paranoid Bella. Yeap that sums it all. It is going to be an interesting night.

"Bellaaaaa" Alice said in a very sing-song tone. Alice is starting to creep me out.

All that came out on my mouth was "hu?"

"I got an ideaaaaa" she looked just like the cat of alice in wonderland by now.

"uhu" I said looking at her

"Do you want to bake?"

**AN: yup cliffhanger sorry ;) I had to but what do you think will happen? The sleepover has just begun! Take a guess of what will Alice and Bella bake, what will happen? ****What about Jasper's point of view? Feel free to ask anything we will PM you back. Please review and Alice might not steal and burn your clothes! muahahaha**


	8. Let the War Begin

**AN: ****Hello? I know this chapter is not long but it is a faster update…and I have a computer now…so yeah. We hope you like it and laugh as we did ;) while writing it. **

**Disclaimer****: NO ANDREA! IT SAYS STEPHENIE MEYER…YES THAT MEANS IT'S NOT OURS**

**Chapter 8: Let the War Begin**

**BPOV**

" Alice do you actually think this is a good idea?" so after Alice asked me if I would like to bake something she grabbed my hand(she made sure that the monkeypigs didn't saw us) and went downstairs right to the kitchen and told me her plan. Just one word describes it…evil, but at some point I agreed. Why, you want to know why? I don't know. Yeah lame answer and well that and that I don't want Alice's black side and doing two things she doesn't want in a row is not a good idea…at all, well that and my evil part was blooming. Right now we were mixing the things for the chocolate cake we were making and we had in our hands our principal ingredient.

"Bella it's totally necessary. We have to state our ground as strong, independent female politicians." Alice said. Though she had that grin from before and it still scares the hell out of me, and I wonder how does someone so small manages to be so evil? I guess it's a special package though I don't think Esme and thought they were getting it. Maybe it was something like "take your tinny apparently inoffensive innocent angelical baby with evilness free!"

I gave up. "Fine" we putted out 'special' ingredient in the mix and finished baking the cake. I can swear that something in the back of my head was saying 'muahahahahahhaha'

The timer told us when the cake was ready, we let it get fresh and its aroma fill the air. We ran in tiptoes upstairs and left our "gift" to the boys on the floor, knocked Edward's door and ran to Alice's room.

**EPOV**

Hmmm smells like chocolate cake. My mom must be baking something downstairs.

"Jasper tell me it's not my imagination and you do smell that?" I said

"ummm if you are talking of the sweet scent of chocolate yes, if you farted no." he answer. After a while as it is expected from my lovely mother we heard a knock on the door just to find a big chocolate cake waiting to be eaten. Jasper came to look why I was drowning on my own silava and shouted "THANKS MOM YOU RULE!"

"Jasper you DO KNOW…" I started to say to be interrupted

"yeah, yeah whatever you say. Let's eat. Ok?"

We ate the entire cake with Jasper. We were so full that we were lying on the floor. All you could hear from Jasper was:

"Hmmmmmmmmmm good cake" man I was thinking the same.

Suddenly I started feeling weird not the butterfly on the stomach weird if not the physiological weird in which your body feels uncomfortable. My stomach started groaning , Jasper's too. Out of the blue we heard a load

"PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" after that Jasper saw me with a horror look

"MAN I DID HEARD THAT ONE AND SMELL IT TOO UGHH!" then he farted too. My stomach started feeling bad… really bad, and I could see that from Jaspers expression he could feel it too.

**BPOV**

Alice and I were hiding in her room waiting…and waiting…eating chips…waiting. After a long wait and getting 10 pounds of chips through my body we heard the sound of victory…well no exactly but fair enough

"PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" came from the other room

"PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR " again and then

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY STOMACH, I NEED A BATHROOM AHHHHH"(Edward)

" DUDE I THINK I JUST DID IT ON MY PANTS!"(jasper)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH BATHRROOOOOOOM "(Edward)

"DUDE DON'T CLOSE…MAN I NEED A BATHROOM TOO, COME ONNNNN!"(Jasper)

""(Edward)and then a serie of Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr probably from both guys.

Jasper shouted " EDWARD I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD IT FOR TOO LONG!"

"THERE IS OTHER OVER THE HALL" Edward answer from his bathroom.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Then we heard Edward's door open Alice grabbed my hand and took me to the door to see what was going on. Jasper was running with his pants down over the hall to the bathroom holding his stomach every step a fart shouting "MOMMY! I WANT MY BLANKET MY TOMMY HURTS!" when he finally got to the bathroom he yelled "FREEDOM!" "GOD BLESS AMERICA AND THE MAN WHO MADE TOILET AND TOILET PAPER!"

Alice and I couldn't hold it any longer we started cracking up we almost peed in there. Sure interesting night.

**EPOV**

After my experience happened I realized that there was something wrong in here, and no I don't mean the smell or that my stomach feels like it was being punched but that my mom wouldn't do something like this to us. That's when I heard it, Alice and Isabella laughing their gutts out.

"ALICE! *prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* I AM GOING TO… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..YOU!" I shouted from the bathroom

"Oh sorry it's that we thought it was going to be a nice present." Isabella said between laughs

"Sorry we forgot to tell you that we had no milk so we had to use a laxant, sorry guys our bad." Alice said between laughs. Apparently Jasper was hearing everything in the other bathroom and said

"THIS IS WAR!" (PRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

**AN:**** I know they are evil (: but the guys just proclaimed war. We hope you had laughed like Alice and Bella, and please review. What do you think? What do you think the guys will do? Review or we will give you chocolate cake! **


	9. Revenge?

**AN: Yeah I know we haven't uploaded in a while but...but...* insert a lot of excuses here* including that my great grandma died and school and PSAT etc... This chapter has bad grammar, sorry :S we are still looking for a beta by the way.**

**Disclaimer: not ours, not yours, sad story we know.**

**Chapter 9 "Revenge?"**

**BPOV**

Yeah I know what you are thinking, Bella swan has turned into the evil side, but what may I say...they have cookies! Hmmmm I am enjoying this I mean the satisfaction on my previous actions not the cookies ...yet, they are for more advanced student...but of one thing I am sure and is a thing called, karma that scares me you know because I have been told that it will come back to you and even if that doesn't happen I'm pretty sure the guys will try to take revenge of us...after they finish their business in the bathroom. How do I think they will be their methods of torture? ... I got no idea...but they wouldn't try the laxant in the food would they? Naahhh it will be too obvious, either way we got Emmett on our side to try it before us. After having so much fun we got hungry and decided to get some pizza thats when my previous thought became my nightmare. But they wouldn't use the same joke right? I mean i know they have small brains and all but they wouldn't...right? It would be way too obvious but what if they want us to think that? That they will not do the obvious and we will not think of them using the same joke that we played on them, then we wouldn't expecting it while expecting it to happen just waiting for us to feel confident to eat and them to place a potent laxant that we wouldn't be expecting because we thought it was obvious.

" Bella? Are you felling ok?" she said by waving a hand infront of me.

"ummm Alice?" I said while being in the panic zone inside my brain, yeah I have one be jealous.

" Yes Bella it is me Alice your best friend remember, we met on Wednesday September 7 of this year at 8:34 am on homeroom at 's class and you where using that horrible thing and I saved you. BELLA PLEASE TELL ME YOU DONT HAVE ALZHEIMER FOR YOUNG PEOPLE, wait is that possible, because in the notebook it happened to ally but she was like...older and you will just turn 18 next Tuesday and I still have nothing ORGANIZED OMG I AM THE WORST BESTFRIEND FOREVER EVER! Now I see why it was so easy to forget m-." I placed my hand over her mouth and believe it or not she said all that in about 20 seconds? Wait how on earth does Alice knows my birthday is next Tuesday?

Coming out of my panic zone I looked at her calculating. "Alice how on earth do you know my birthday?"

"Bella you do remember me!" she was trying to change the subject and hug me but I grabbed her little shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BIRTHDAY?" I asked slowly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella sweet naïve Bella when will you understand that I am Alice Cullen and that this is something for me to know and for you to never figure out." she said proud of herself but I will figure out, believe me. Anyways right know we had more serious things to discuss like...if we were going to risk ourselves to spend the rest of this slumber party on the bathroom or doing pillow fights and that stuff.

" Uhu, anyways Alice I was just thinking that...( insert nervous laugh here) the guys wouldn't try to do something on the food...right?" I asked not even sure of what i was saying.

" Apuff Bella don't be silly" she said but I could tell she didn't believe it as well, then she added " either way they are still on the bathroom right?" she laughed nervously and tried to smile but she was panicking herself. "Edward isn't fast on the planning, though i don't know well that hale guy, maybe we should go for the pizza ourselves in case they had payed the pizza guy to put something in there. "

" But if they enter the room?" I asked while hugging the pillow wondering what they could do with our stuff, like my underwear on e-bay or amazon and the worst of all I had brought my batman underwear and my SpongeBob underwear and yes i was wearing my Perry the platypus shirt with matching underwear and some of Alice's "fashionable pink sweats" because she stole all my clothes remember? And there was no way in hell I was going wear Alice's shorts that almost showed my butt on Forks I mean seriously IT'S FORKS so a.)It's freezing and b.) I won't use that "thing" in front of THE jerk and his fellow BFF. Alice was still thinking starring at the floor looking for a solution to our dilemma finally she answered

"One stays on the room supervising they don't go in and the other one will go for the pizza." Ok that wasn't a bad idea

"I am going for the pizza" we both said. I had to go for the freaking pizza, I mean 1. I don't know what the guys would make to me if I have to fend for myself on Alice's room of course I could kick their butts out but... but I don't feel like using my perfume-yitsu (AN: perfume-yitsu: the art of using perfume as pepper-spray) tonight and I think they had much from me with the laxant not even tell with one of Alice's perfumes as my weapon and 2. She is not touching Beth...again...on the driver's seat at least. So I did what every rational human being in their 5 senses would, I took my keys and ran for my liv...truck not even repairing on what I was wearing not that I care much but I mean what would you think if you saw a girl like me big glasses, a messy bun, hot pink sweats with green polka dots, Perry the platypus shirt and yes I got them too, monster shaped slippers. I got to my car and drove to dominos and yes the guy from the cashier, Eric from school, a very nerdy guy with even bigger glasses than mine and with acne problems saw me like if I was crazy and at first sight didn't took me seriously when I told him I wanted to buy a pepperoni pizza I guess he thought I might pay him with monopoly money instead of real cash he just stared at me like "when are you leaving dancing conga or something" until I shoved the money in his face I caught him off guard making him fall over the cashier just to press random numbers and a result opening the cashier in the same exact moment his face was infront of it ouch...and the lesson for today dear Eric is don't mess with karma I've heard she is not nice, Oh my God...if karma worked for Eric it only means it will work for us right? But...it only happens when you are mean or bad or evil right? And we didn't do anything like that right? We just did the guys a favor cleaned their intestines. Anyway Eric gave me the pizza and I was trying to watch he didn't added any mysterious ingredients. We might add, he may be one of Cullen's contacts or maybe Eric was just pissed at me either way my pizza arrived to my hands...on a box obviously safe. When I got back to Alice's room I couldn't help but laugh of what I saw tiny Alice was seating infront of the door of her room Indian style pouting and with a frown on her face with a bat on her hands, awwwww.

"Honey I'm home" I said when I got to the top part of the stairs.

She gave me a death glare and only said. "I was going for the pizza" so my first action was to take from her hands the bat carefully. " never mind we got plan to do Isabella." she let go easily the only thing that really scared the hell out of me was her smile, she is hiding something the question is what?

We did the pillow fight after all, we did some plans and stuff, we saw movies ate pizza and other junk food that Alice already had on her room after all that we went to sleep. Night one...awesome.

Hmmmmmmm Alice's bed is really comfortable I haven't slept like this in a while, ughh there is so much light in here hmmm i wonder if Alice is still asleep maybe I can get my revenge right now, I mean I am in her room might as well do something productive hmmmm I am going to stretch...hu? Wait why can't I move my arm, ok let's try the leg uhhh no doesn't move...did Alice killed me already? Ok ...panic Bella i opened my eyes just to see a blonde looking straight at me yeah I don't have my glasses so I can't see a thing

"Alice she woke up!" the blond smurf said wait...I recognize that voice, it's Ro… Ro… Rosalie Hale what the hell is she doing on here? Why didn't I take Emmett's advice and ran to Canada for what I know they might be preparing to tell me they took out my organs and that know I can by my kidney on amazon for $19.99 if I want it back, no wonder why Alice gave me so much food yesterday. So I did the rational thing to do...I screamed for dear life then a black smurf I guessed the evil pixie, she got something from a desk and put it on my face suddenly everything came to view and to my surprise guess what? The reason I couldn't move is was that...I was tied to with scarves to Alice's bed.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN WHAT THE FORK!" I yelled I know I haven't ever gone to a sleepover but I am pretty sure that in my research(based on movies) that you never tie your friend to your bed, and I still have another day on here why can't Alice just do another pillow fight or something? ...that was fun yesterday, though the pixie does have strength.

"Bella, breath nothing bad is going on" Alice said that as if it was nothing out of this world

"Alice I am tied to your freaking bed! Why?" I said while I was glaring at her.

"I am saving you"

"From what the mosters under your bed?"

"No Bella, obviously I meant the mosters from your closet which I already got incharged of, that awful things will never see the day light again." she said

"Alice I still don't know why I am tied to your bed!"

"Bella don't be such a drama queen please, and I have a good reason to have you there. Today we are going to have fun, and as I know how you are I was just wanted a guarantee you were not going to run away when I told you my plan" Alice said

"But I thought the plans were going to against the guys!" i said

"Oh yeah believe me it is part if the plan muahahahaha" she said it a way that sounded so so evil...

"Alice I don't know if you have noticed but I AM ON YOUR SIDE!"

"I know Bella duhhh anyways so first of all you have to agree to all the terms and conditions on this contract and then you will be free!" she said as matter of factly I had to sign it, I did I didn't want to spend the whole day there but after they told me the plan I knew why they needed the contract. We were going shopping.

So yeah I wasn't that free! I was just free to go take a shower, put the clothes that Alice gave me and go to Rosalie's car to go my new kind of torture.

**EPOV**

Yesterday's night was not nice at all. Isabella and Alice are playing with the wrong persons.

"Ready Cowboy?" I asked through the walkie talkie.

"Everything in place man." Jasper said. We were almost done with our little revenge.

"Great Cowboy now get out of there I think someone is coming." And I wasn't wrong Isabella was getting into Alice's bathroom now. Where am I? I am on a tree infront of Alice's window with my binoculars. I watched her disappear into the bathroom and saw Rosalie coming which caught me out of guard and made me fall on the grass, thanks God she didn't notice anything and I ran to my house's back door to enter. Saw my mom making pancakes and my dad on the table drinking coffee, I just said a quick Good morning, kissed my mother on the cheek and before they could question me I ran to my room where Jasper was waiting for me. We closed the door with lock and waited.

**BPOV**

Hmmm I am sure I saw something move on the tree when I grabbed my "clothes" but didn't put much attention to it, probably just a bird, no it must have been a squirrel because I think I saw a tail through the leaves. I got in the bathroom and put the hot water hopping to leave nothing to the guys and just relax. When I was done I wrapped a towel on my head and one over my body. I put the clothes on before dealing with my hair, after that I took the towel from my hair and made sure that I had my glasses on, and that what I was looking at the mirror was true. It was. Fork. My hair... is pink...like hot pink.

**AN: I know we don't deserve it, but please review O.O, maybe if you review more I'll get more inspired and will update faster... Please review review**.


	10. The Shopping Trip

**A/N: we are sorry for taking so long to update. We hope you are still tuned with us.**

**Disclamer: twilight…not ours…yet **

**CHAPTER 10: THE SHOPPING TRIP**

**BPOV**

Yes...my hair is hot pink...now my plan to be invisible will fail am I supposed to go around with my head looking like this? I look like a troll. Anyways I got more important things to put my mind on...shopping. Alice looks like a nice human being but I HAVE SEEN HER CLOSET and it is bigger than My room...it looks bigger than my house to be honest. I have to get out of here. I'll go by the principle door I mean Alice might be tiny but she spends half an hour showering what takes her so long I don't want to know. I got my clothes on and my pink hair in a bun and my glasses on...wait a minute fuuuuu Rosalie...Rosalie is at the door hmmm but I still got the window and a tree though with my luck I will fall and break 206 bones...so I ran to the window to my ecological savior that's when I heard high pitch scream

"!" Alice screamed. Suddenly Rosalie came in the room looking panicked.

"WHAT HAPPENED ALLY? Oh it's only you." then closed the door and left.

That's when I thought "hey know the door is free I can easily go out without the need to try to fly like Emmett's birds and probably having the same outcome." I ran for the door and was ready to do my great escape but I heard some laughing I turned around and felt blood boil in my head no,not a blush of embarrassment it was a blush of anger...let me explain first of all I have this kind of tendency... A tomato-face-problem I blush but right know I felt like killing someone because someone had to pay for my "lovely hair tone" I saw Edward pumpkin head Cullen and I am sure he had his stupid grin in his face.I turned slowly to face him just to see I did the right guess about the moron.

"I've been waiting you." he said between laughs.

"hu?" I said wtforks is wrong with this guy?

"I just wanted to say that, but either way" he stood up and started walking in around me studying me. "hmmm I know I can see something different I just can't put my finger on what it is..." he said smiling.

"MY HAIR IS HOT PINK YOU...YOU...WASTE OF HUMANITY!"

"Ohhh that...no I don't think that's it first of all it's more like neon pink Swam are you color blind and second believe me have nothing of hot in any place of you not human being you are more like...like...cold...you are an ice queen." the moron replied.

"I am guessing you thought all of this comebacks while you were enjoying your time in the bathroom right? Your tummy still hurts Cullen? To start with, you are right you DONT posses the ability to form concrete thoughts and at least I am of some kind of royalty not the Buffon of the court." He was taken back after all I guess he did thought about the comebacks while being in the bathroom.

**APOV**

I saw my hair, my lovely hair, it was multicolor I looked like A CLOWN! I must consider joining the circus no they have horribles outfits for clowns maybe I could do some designs for clowns...Alice concentrate... How am I supposed to...to... Decide what outfit to use? This morons didn't even include pink as a color in my hair. UGHHH TTHEY WILL PAY FOR THIS A VERY VERY PAINFUL DEATH! Hmmm maybe I could tie a handkerchief and put a hat above it at least until I get a wig or a dye. OMG BELLA could this monsters have done things to her too? How will I dress her. OMG THE SHOPPING TRIP I MUST SAVE THE DAY! I must buy shoes, dresses, pants, hats, wigs, a shovel. Come on Alice you can do this you are a strong independent fashion genius beautiful woman that can't get her poor friend live by the horrors of what's she has mistaken by "clothes" so I ran to my room with a towel on my hair and body just to find Rosalie in my way.

"Alice are you ok?" Rosalie said in a concerned tone. Be strong I told my self they must be watching my reacting or putting it on tape I don't think someone noticed when I screamed my brother's name pff.

" come rose I need help." I closed the door with lock and showed her my hair.

"OH MY GOD!" she gasped and then tried to contain her laughter miserably. So I did the rational thing to do I kicked her laughing ass out of my room. I got ready and started looking for Bella. Rosalie was pouting outside my door with a straight face I told her

"are you done? Because if you are not you can go shopping alone."

"hey it isn't my fault that tweedle dee and tweedle dum helped you get ready to be Ronald McDonald girlfriend."

"you know what Rose let's just get Bella before we try to kill each other." trying to keep what was left of my patience and then while was going down the stairs I saw her

"WHY DID YOU GOT THE PRETTY COLOR!" Bella looked at my like I had lost my mind. In that moment Edward ran for the kitchen the coward anyways I have more important things than persecuting him and where did blondie (Jasper) went he must be hiding...that handsome southern...I mean enemy coward. I gave Bella a beanie because her hair didn't fit with her outfit and we had no time to choose more clothes. WE HAD TO GO SHOPPING!

**BPOV**

"Mary Alice Cullen there is no way in earth you will move me from this house with my hair this way." I said sitting on the floor Indian style.

"oh sweet innocent Bella there might not be a way in earth but there are a couple of options in my world, it's time for the secret weapon." she made this weird grin again. I even had chills on my arms.

Rosalie yelled. "EMMETTE MOVE YOUR ASS HERE!" Emm appeared from the kitchen sandwich in hand.

" duckie could you have this for me?" he said between mouthfulls so it sounded more like "Ella uld u ave is or me?" I grabbed the sandwich from his hands Emmett gave me an apogelic look sighed, and kneeled in front of me

" duckie I am sorry for what I am about to do, but you have to understand that if I don't I will suffer the consequences, this are that I shall not have sexual interaction with the love of my life here present before our eyes Rosalie Kick-ass Hale." wait he said what? Ok so freeze ...Emmett is capable of doing coherent complete sentence? I guess that it affected to him being with twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb. I was analyzing all this when I felt a great force lifting me from the floor. I did the normal thing... I screamed and moved my limbs wildly.

"EMMETE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PUT ME IN THE GROUND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS FOR SEXUAL INTERACTION EMMETE COME ON! I THOUGHT WE WERE ON THE SAME SIDE BELIEVE IF YOU DON'T PUT ME IN THE GROUND YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH YOU BIG NEANDERTHAL!" after I finished screaming he...just kept carrying me to what I thought was my truck but no apparently from the reflection in my glasses we were going to a yellow Porsche Alice was the wheel ok so with this it is very probable that I won't be alive for when we arrive the "mall"

"I think we should have tied her rose I mean we have the contract and everything but just to make sure."

"oh don't worry we can fix that." Said Rosalie with a mischievous smile and then she shouted on my ear making me deaf forever. " hold her tight Emmett if not you know the consequences."

So yeah after leaving Emm with a black eye they finally got me into the car apparently alice had been a girl scout because she did really strong knots. After being a good 10 minutes at them describing how I was going to murder them (I guess they didn't liked it) and trying to free myself we suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. I fear for my life maybe they will just throw me here or something.

"Rosalie she is right we shouldn't have done that to her it was mean." Yay they'll free me! " I think we should give her some brownies." Wait…NO FREEDOM? I AM JUST GETTING FORKING BROWNIES? Who am I kidding BRING THE CHOCOLATE!

"but..." rosalie sighed "fine" Rosalie came to the back part of the car and and started giving me brownies. I feel like dora's back bag 'jum jum jum jum delicious' hmmm I feel tired.

"did you liked them Bella?" said Alice smiling innocently. Why is everything turning so blurry? I feel so tired. Hmmmm.

I just had the strength to say "chocolate" and I fell asleep.

-  
"Bellaaaa? Belllaaaaa? Wake uppp...Rose do you have the cold water?" hmmm...wait what did she said?

"NNOOOOOOO" I sprinted out of the car which was opened and guess what? We are already at the mall! Yayyyy. NOT!

"MARY ALICE CULLEN,ROSALIE HALE WHAT THE FORKS DID YOU YOUNG LADIES GOT INTO MY SYSTEM?" though the brownies tasted good, but I am not encouraging them into baking! Awww the look sorry but I DON'T CARE!

" hmmm well we smashed some sleeping pills and put it as blah blah sugar on them maybe?"

" I can't believe you practically drugged me! I am going to get my revenge! Later! Now let's go make your brother cry." after all it can't be that bad shopping with the pixie and barbie. Can it?

EPOV

And the revenge award of this year is for Edward Cullen! Than you, thank you oh but this isn't over yet I still got an idea I am not over what happened on the bathroom! Right now we are at the mall no we are not buying, we are "borrowing Alice's car. The plan is to leave the girls here and make them walk back home with all that "heavy heavy" bags. Muahahahahaha. Right now Emmett was getting into the car how does he knows how? Don't ask.

"Guys it's open get in!"

"hey let's see what they got in here." Jasper started looking under the front seats and I was on the back of the car. " awww I think they knew we were coming guys, how thoughtful of them they left us brownies well it would be a waste if we let them here!" he was about to shove one into his mouth when I stopped him.  
"Jasper what if it's got something?"

"dude they left them here, they were eating them. See there is some of the brownie missing. Do you think I am that stupid? Obviously it is eatable!" well he might be right what can happen if they ate from it? We all grabbed some even Emm who was trying to turn on the car with the cables. How does he know how to do this? I don't know neither I want too. Hmmm this tastes good...we ate it all. Hmmmm I feel tired, don't sleep Edward the plan! Ohhh man I feel like... Like... Like...jbcjhebcuwefhbf.

BPOV  
Okay so I regret what I said before it can sure be hell I should had escaped when I could. I am exhausted and hiding but barbie had mercy for me and told Alice that she felt tired. Alice said it was okay for the week A FREAKING WEEK I AM NOT COMING HERE AGAIN IN MY LIFE! We walked over to the car and found a surprise in it. Not one, not two but three sleeping hairy beauties!

"I think they ate the brownies!" Alice said between laughs.

"should we wake them up?"

"nope I think we have some more shopping to do, they will be asleep for some hours." Alice said with an evil smile. I think I might like this kind of shopping.

We got back in some minutes with the necessary materials. Ok so the plan we will change the guys clothes into something more "fashionable" and make them a beauty session. Rosalie brought something to the light I hadn't thought about...

" I dress Emmett!" Alice and I stared at each other.

" I WON'T DRES EDWARD" we said in unison.

"ALICE THERE IS NO WAY IN EARTH I AM UNDRESSING HIM, AFTER ALL HE IS YOUR BROTHER!"

"EXACTLY BELLA I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A TRAUMA! I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER HALF NAKED!"

I sighed, relax " okay you know what let's do paper, rock, scissors the one that losses has to dress Edward okay?"

"Fine Bella, I am just telling you I am a pro at this." to summarize the story guess who lost? Does Edward has Phineas and Ferb boxers? Yes. Does he looks cute sleeping? Yes...what the NO NO NO NO NO! Do I still think he is a jerk? Totally.

" I think they are ready!" said Alice proudly we had put them skirts, blouses, and dresses and obviously high heels like six inch high heels. Their nails painted in hot pink, some really stylish hairdos and makeup. They looked beautiful!

We drove back home with guys still asleep and left them on the city junk yard. Sweet dreams ladies!

EPOV

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I said as I seated, where am I? ughh my head hurts I feel like a truck went over me. I just remember I was with the guys in Alice's car and eating some brownies and...

"HAHAHAHAHHA EDDIE YOU LOOK LOVELY TODAY HAHAHA!" said... Wait is that Emmett? What is he talking about? Why can I see my bare legs? Why can I see (what I think is Emmett) bare legs? And why is JASPER WEARING A SUNDRESS? I stood up just to fall again. " I looked at the bottom of my legs and saw..." WHAT THE FUCK!" I am I am wearing freaking heels! Like girl heels! And a sparkly barely there dress that girls use! Not me! I just started to use all my senses and that's when I felt the "aroma"

"Emmett did you just farted?" said Jasper waking up. " Edward is there something you want to tell me? Like a gender change?"

**A/N: we feel sorry it took so long to update we will try to update more. PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
